


Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way

by harlequinnharry



Series: Bottom Harry Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CLiche cliche cliche, Fanboy Harry, M/M, rockstar Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/harlequinnharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why did you refuse? Why?" Louis was almost screaming at him, his breath smells like beer and he's clearly drunk. </p><p>"I don't understand... What?"</p><p>Louis' looking at his lips and licking his own. Harry's all too familiar with people wanting him despite his inexperience and being seventeen. He's all too familiar with the lingering stares. </p><p>He gulped, suddenly felt powerful despite the strong grip that settled on his shoulders instead, caging him. Standing on his toes, he pecks Louis' lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, baby, I’ll never leave if you keep holding me this way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarryLirryNarryZarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLirryNarryZarry/gifts).



> Sorry if it took too long! :) Life gets in the way! Thanks for prompting this I enjoyed it. 
> 
> Anyway! hahah everything I write is self indulging and my silly quest to try and try and try to write so I can improve. SOooooo you my readers are stuck with my half assed proof read stories.

Bitter. 

That's how Louis Tomlinson tasted. Probably like the alcohol he was drinking before he attacked Harry. 

Harry was buzzing with adrenaline, having watched his crush on stage at the front rows was a blast. Even though he didn't have anyone with him, nor a ride home. He was still pretty energetic while he was passing time at the local convenience store and sipping some drinks. 

He had been tapping his foot, waiting for the first schedule bus home, not letting the fact that he has to wait alone for hours to get to a bed get him down. 

Louis had been made of dreams. Seeing him up close was a dream. Harry thought he'd been watching and winking at him during the concert, it doesn't matter now since the fantasy is over in two hours he'll be on his way to his dad's house, call his mom and all of this would be a pleasant memory. 

He grimaced, seeing a paper with Louis latest 'conquest' on it's front page, knowing that there's nothing good written about Louis there. 

He didn't expect to come face to face with sharp blue eyes. He's staring. It's all that he can do. It's Louis Fucking Tomlinson infront of him not even twenty four hours after he performed. And Louis' staring back, brows furrowed and slighting annoyed. 

"Hi." Harry resolved to a greeting and a smile.

Being yanked by the elbow and and dragged outside wasn't his expected reaction. But he's being shoved against a black car, the grip on his arm strong and firm.

"Why did you refuse? Why" Louis was almost screaming at him, his breath smells like beer and he's clearly drunk. 

"I don't understand... What?"

Louis' looking at his lips and licking his own. Harry's all too familiar with people wanting him despite his inexperience and being seventeen. He's all too familiar with the lingering stares. 

He gulped, suddenly felt powerful despite the strong grip that settled on his shoulders instead, caging him. Standing on his toes, he pecks Louis' lips. 

Louis stared at him for a second, and then holding him up by the waist and kissing him the next. 

They're inside the car, Louis' is apparently good with his hands. He unlocked the car an was able to push the two them inside without letting Harry go once. 

Harry's doing somersaults in his mind as Louis sucks on his shoulders, breaking capillaries and drawing out hickeys that he wouldn't be able to explain. But he doesn't care, because losing his virginity to a rockstar inside an expensive car is probably one of the best ways he can lose it. 

He nibbled on Louis' lips as he pulls away for a breath, groping his arm and loving hard the muscles are against his hands. 

Louis slapped his hands away, making him pout. But he's taking his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans, tossing each piece of clothing away. Harry's breath hitches, because this is real. Louis Tomlinson is about to fuck him in the back of his Range Rover.

Louis is yanking on Harry's jeans, cursing how tight it is. Harry laughed at him, but helped the frustrated singer take it off. There's barely enough room to move, but Louis settled on holding his hands above his head as he tried to kick his jeans off his ankles. Louis removed his shirt and jumper at once, trailing kisses on his pelvis to his stomach before nibbling on each of his hips. Making Harry gasps and moan with every kiss, every bite.

Harry thinks that Louis' probably not as drunk as he looks. How can someone be so drunk and be so good with this? How can he make Harry lose himself like this?

Louis reaches for something in his glove compartment and Harry squirms until mouth is on Louis' hips. He sucks and at it, loving the way Louis stopped and gasped. He smirks, knowing he affects Louis' as much as he affects him. 

Trailing down to Louis, crotch Harry mouths on Louis cock, breathing on his boxers, trying to get it as wet and warm as possible. Louis' suddenly kissing him roughly before manhandling him to his knees. 

A cold finger enters his hole and Harry can't help but gasps. Louis just kept on exploring and prodding, expertly pushing on Harry's insides making his mind hazy and his mouth water. Harry rolls his eyes, mouth watering, his whole body feels like jelly under Louis' touch. Pliant and wanting. He didn't even realize that Louis was already three fingers in until he was taking it away, making Harry whine at the loss. 

Louis laugh, forcing him to turn and kisses him again, fierce and wanting. He releases Harry and aligns his cock on him. 

Harry felt like his breath was stolen the moment Louis entered him. Reveling the heat and feeling of being full on the inside. Louis was pushing in and out of him, rough and fast. Making him moan and gasp. His arm trembles until he can't hold himself up anymore. 

There's a pressure on his stomach, his hand snakes to it, wanting to massage it away. But instead he moans, wanton and trembling. He can feel his stomach pouch just in time with Louis' every thrust. 

He gasps and pants, trying to catch his breath, he almost didn't notice that Louis stopped. Gently asking him if he wanted to stop.

He whines and shakes his head, breathing picking up faster, panicking. 

"Shhh... Shhh... Baby, calm down. We won't stop. Do you want me to take it slow." 

Harry nods, eyes glassy as he tried to grope for Louis' hands. He softly whines a please over and over again. 

Louis pulls out of him, and gently guides him on his back. He kept on humming to Harry, whispering sweet nothings on his ears. He kisses him softly, slow and wet, a sticky web of saliva connecting them. Louis pecks his lips again, and smiles. 

"You're so beautiful baby. Why didn't you come when I asked you back stage?" 

Harry's mind was hazy, his brows furrowed. "No asked me back stage. I left right away." He mumbled sluggish and slow. 

Louis' laughs, but started thrusting into Harry again, alternating between slow kisses and soft pecks on his cheeks, lips and forehead. Harry gasped coming untouched with Louis short after, saving how Harry clenched around him as he came. 

Louis tied the condom and the scooped Harry on his arms, spooning him the best way he can on the car seats. 

Harry's eyes drooped almost automatically, adrenaline gone and all his energy from the day's activity are spent. 

***

Louis wakes up sweaty and annoyed, it's a warm summer morning, there's no AC on, his leg was hanging off the car seat and his phone was buzzing by his feet. But there's a warm boy wrapped on his arms, hair all over Louis' face. So Louis decides to doze off again. 

The next time he wakes up the boy isn't in his arms. He's on the floor sobbing his eyes out and trying to make his lanky form smaller. 

Louis' stomach knotted in remorse. He paled at the thought of hurting the boy. 

It's just that he's had a bad week. Well a bad forever actually. Everyone is always saying how bad of man he is. How he sleeps around with everybody when that the farthest thing from reality. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that lifestyle but it's not Louis and he's sick and tired of the media making him fill the stereotypes he's supposed to. 

But then Louis sees this boy. This boy made of dreams, watching him intently, eyes on him. Louis felt drunk of want. Drunk of need. 

But when he asked the guard to invite the boy over, he didn't come and Louis threw a tantrum and got drunk. He didn't expect to come face to face with the same boy on a convenience store, at god knows what time when he sneaked off to get some slurpee. 

And now they boy is all folded up in his interior, crying his heart out. 

"Hey. Shhh. Shhh.. Did I hurt you last night?" 

The boy shook his head. 

"I'm sorry if I forc.."

"I'm sorry for taking advantaged of you! You were drunk that wasn't right. I hope you forgive me." The boy blurted before he can finish his apologies. 

Louis laughed. Not believing his ears. "You take advantage of me?" 

"But you were drunk." The boy whispered, sniffling. 

"Here I thought I forced myself on you, turns out you're the evil one." Louis smirked, teasing. He didn't expect more waterworks though. 

"Hey. Hey, I'm just teasing love." Louis smiles at him, and tries to guide him back to the backseat. "Tell me your name love."

"Ha... Harry." 

"You're sure I didn't hurt you?" The boy nods. "The name suits you, by the way." He added as an afterthought and was rewarded with a dimpled smile. 

"Now love, can you squeeze back to your clothes? Gods above, thank heavens for tinted windows. Here let me help you." 

***

They ended up eating breakfast at Louis' hotel room, sneaking and talking to each other. Harry was smiling and joking with Louis, charming him with each word he says. 

"Ah so you did the whole sneaky, tell dad I'm with mom and tell mom I'm with dad maneuver. You're such a prick." 

Harry sticks his tongue out to him and muttered that Louis won in the end to he's the prick. Louis ended up tickling the boy and rucking up his clothes some more. 

Louis insisted on buying Harry new clothes before driving him home. He kissed the boy before letting him out of his vehicle, snatching his phone and calling himself to get his number. 

Louis called each night, longing for the boy the more he knows him.And if a year after people teases him for being whipped.

Louis invites Harry, finally eighteen, to watch their concert, giving him V.I.P. seats and asks him to be his boyfriend in front of thousands and thousands of people. Harry would giggle and give him a bashful wink before nodding yes. He'd whispered on Louis ear. "Hey it's our first sexnniversary." Then yes. Louis is so whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Tell me. 
> 
> Anyway. Say Hi to me on twitter: harlequinnharry and on tumblr: harlequinharry.tumblr.com I still have a lot of prompts to write but if you send me one, I'll promise I write them even if it will take a while. I know I have a lot to write but yeah I love getting prompts.


End file.
